Witness
by charmedsilence
Summary: Caroline is a lost London girl. Spike and Drusilla are hungry and looking for a new play thing. Caroline fits the bill.


**Witness**

**Prologue**

The young woman stared about the cobblestone alleyway, an air of desperation spilling off her like cheap perfume. She was lost, lost in her own city, and the fog, thick and swirling, descended upon her, a many armed monster that wanted to swallow her whole. Her breath came in little pants and her heart thrummed beneath its cage of bone. Every horror story she had ever read or heard came to mind and she began to imagine all manner of terrible things inside the fog.

"Get a hold of yourself, Caroline. This is London; you know it as well as you know anything; now think. You're a modern woman. It is 1932, not the Dark Ages, for heaven's sake. There are no monsters, only men who don't want to give you a job."

Her words sounded lonely in the alley. With trembling hands she smoothed down her best frock and adjusted her hat; may as well look presentable. Determined now, she turned about and headed back the way she had come. A main street was out there somewhere, away from this maze of narrow laneways that could hardly be called streets at all. Walls of brick surrounded her, broken by the occasional door. But she saw no one and heard no talk, no shouts, no laughter. She felt as though all the people of London, perhaps England too or maybe even the entire world had been sucked into some sort of vortex and she was the only human being left.

The heels of her too expensive shoes clattered as she walked and Caroline wished she had worn something more sensible or at least quieter. Something hazy and yellowish appeared up ahead, a street light she hoped, and the woman rushed forward. Its warmth and brightness called to her, a beacon of sorts and when Caroline reached the lamp, she slumped against its post, thinking herself safe.

She opened her sensible black bag and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing at her forehead and wishing there was a drinking fountain nearby. No street signs showed themselves and Caroline felt panic rise once more. How had she gotten lost anyway? She was normally good at getting around. Her interview at the publishing company had gone poorly and she had left in a mannerly huff, the only kind acceptable for a proper young lady. Distracted she must have taken a wrong turn or three and ended up here.

She almost cried out with joy when a man's voice, strong and cocksure, pierced the air and reached her ears.

"You look a might lost, young lady. Can I help you on your way?" He was in his late forties, probably, a fatter version of her father, his coat grimy and his face pleasant. "I hate to see a lady in distress."

"Well, actually, yes, I am a bit lost. Could you point the way to Alfred Street?"

"Certainly; continue on the way you're going, then take the first right. I can accompany you if you like." He smiled innocently at her.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be fine."

She smiled in return and then her smile became a mask of shock and terror. Something, swift and deadly came up from behind the man, put pale hands on his jaw and then twisted. A sickening crack sounded and the man fell to the cobblestones with a loud thump.

From the fog two people emerged, a man and a woman, drunk on each other, the woman's slender arms draped over the man's neck and hanging down over his chest. She fiddled with a button on his expensive overcoat and stared at Caroline.

"Looky, Spike, it's a luscious young thing, all sweet and tasty. Can I take a bite?"

"Not yet, Dru; I think we should bring her home with us, nibble a little bit at a time. It's been weeks since we properly enjoyed a meal."

They kissed then and Caroline was transfixed. She'd seen couples kiss before but never with the raw sensuality that these two displayed. The man's hands tangled in the woman's wavy brown hair, waist length and preternaturally shiny. He yanked her closer and she purred, like some oversized housecat. Caroline knew she should run. But she did not. She also knew that they would catch her, that she was doomed to be a part of their lives for a day, a week, a month. Part of her thrilled at the change and the danger; and part of her wondered if she would ever see her family or friends again.

"Mmm. I'm hungry, Spike, so hungry."

The woman, Dru, nipped at Spike's lower lip. It bled and she dragged her tongue along it's pink length, taking the tiny red droplets into herself.

"Right then, pet, let's get her home."

After that, Caroline knew nothing.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I hope that this is the beginning of a decent Spike/Drusilla story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
